Sopor Pie Party
by supermagicwater
Summary: Gamzee and Tavros have a sopor pie party.


TC: We GoT tHe MoThErFuCkInG pIe.

TC: We GoT tHe MoThErFuCkInG pArTy.

TC: AlL wE nEeD nOw ArE tHe MoThErFuCkInG rHyMeS.

AT: wHAT KIND OF PIE IS THIS?

AT: iT SMELLS LIKE SWEAT,

AT: aND SLEEPY TIME,

TC: No It'S aCtUaLlY...

TC: SoMeThInG eLsE.

TC: JuSt TrY sOmE. It'Ll BlOw YoUr FuCkInG mInD.

AT: oH,

AT: oKAY.

TC: HoNk HoNk HoNk HoNk HoNk HoNk.

TC: :o)

AT: iT'S ACTUALLY PRETTY GOOD.

TC: WhAt'D i TelL YoU, bRo?

TC: YoU bEtTeR bE rEaDy tO cOoK uP sOmE fUcKiNg PaRtY bEaTs.

TC: ThEsE bItChEs Be ThE sTrEaMeRs AnD bAlLoOnS tO oUr MoThErFuCkInG pArTy PaLaCe.

TC: A pArTy KiNgDoM eVeN

TC: WhErE wE rUlE wItH tHe SiCkEsT fUcKiNg RhYmEs ThIs SiDe oF tHe WhOle FuCkInG pArTy GaLaxY.

AT: i GOT THE MOST ILLIN' BEATS READY TO BE SERVED UP,

TC: AwWw YeAh.

TC: I'm In ThE sLaM nOw

TC: WeLcOmE tO ThE jAm NoW

TC: FeElInG tHeSe BeAtS

TC: EaTiNg A pIe So FiNe

TC: GeTtInG hIgH wItH tHeSe TrEaTs

TC: GoNnA mAkE yOu MiNe.

TC: HoNk.

TC: WaTcH oUt FoR mY hOt AsS fLoW.

TC: BuRnInG tHe CeIlInG, mAkInG iT bRiTtLe.

TC: We GoNnA cOoL dOwN, dRiNk SoMe FaYgO

TC: AnD iF aLl ElSe FaIlS,

TC: MaYbE mAkE oUt A lItTlE.

TC: HoNk HoNk.

AT: hELL YEAH ALL THE FUCKING MAKING OUTS,

AT: wHAT KIND OF PARTY WOULD THIS BE WITHOUT,

AT: tHEN AFTER,,,,,

AT: tHEN AFTER,

AT: We massacre our friends, the remaining trolls!

AT: Fill their bodies full of bloody holes!

AT: This pie seems to contain a murderous slew!

TC: YeAh!

AT: When no one is left, I'll fucking kill you!

TC: Oh WaIt.

AT: Crush their bodies under my wheels!

AT: Can't wait for their dying squeals!

TC: Oh ShIt.

TC: I tHoUgHt ThIs PiE wOuLd MaKe YoU mElLoW. LiKe, MeLlOw-Er.

TC: BuT yOu'Re AlL mUrDeRoUs AnD sHiT –

AT: Use their organs for my meals!

AT: They try to bargain, but there are no deals!

AT: My rapping's as good as murder feels!

TC: YoUr RhYmEs ArE fUcKiNg FlY tHoUgH.

TC: FuCk. ShOuLd I LeT yOu KeEp ThE aLmIgHtY pIe GiViNg GiFt Of ThE sWeEtEsT sLaM? Or ShOuLd I nOt LeT yOu MuRdEr EvErYoNe?

TC: HaRd ChOiCe.

TC: We GoT tO cAlL iN tHe MoThErFuCkInG tRoLl WhIsPeReR.

TC: GoT tO gEt YoU tO cAlM tHe FuCk DoWn.

TC: HoNk.

TC: HeY,

TC: HeY, KaRkAt.

TC: HoNk HoNk HoNk HoNk HoNk HoNk HoNk HoNk

CG: WHAT

AT: In the mood for blood pie!

AT: Won't be happy until they die!

CG: FUCK.

CG: WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?

TC: He aTe SoMe sOpOr pIe aNd StArTeD ThIs SiCk RaPpInG. So SiCk, He StArTeD aN ePiDeMiC.

TC: A pLaGuE eVeN.

TC: ThReAtEnInG tO wIpE oUt Us AlL oUt.

CG: WHY THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME IN HERE THEN?

TC: I dOn'T kNoW. YoU'rE lIkE oUr LeAdEr, Or SoMeThInG.

TC: YoU'rE sUpPoSeD tO sOlVe OuR pRoBleMs.

TC: Be ThE vOiCe Of FuCkInG ReAsOn.

TC: LiKe A mOtHeRfUcKiNg tRoLl WhIsPeReR, oR sOmE sHiT.

CG: WHEN THE FUCK HAVE YOU EVER HEARD ME WHISPER?

TC: In A dReAm, MaYbE.

TC: I rEmEmBeR yOu BeInG sO fUcKiNg GeNtLe.

TC: So FuCkInG nIcE.

TC: YoU'rE FiNgErS, MaN.

TC: YoU'rE mOtHeRfUcKiNg FiNgErS...

CG: I'M GOING TO HURRY AND DO THIS BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING MORE.

CG: ALTHOUGH, I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT THE HELL I'M DOING.

CG: MAYBE I SHOULD JUST...

CG:...PET HIS HEAD A LITTLE.

AT: All ready to hunt them down!

CG: SHOOOOOOOSH.

AT: And..rAP WITH A FUCKING CLOWN,

TC: YeAh, pUt ThAt bItCh To SlEeP.

TC: SiNg A fUcKiNg LuLlAbY.

CG: I'M NOT GOING TO SING.

TC: It WoUlD hElP. YoU'rE vOiCe Is So SmOoTh. So SmOoOoOoOoOoTh.

TC: LiKe A nEwLy HaTcHeD lArVa'S aSs.

TC: HoNk.

TC: SmOoOoOoOoOoTh.

TC: VoIoIoIoIoIoIcE.

CG: OKAY. JUST SHUT THE HELL UP.

CG: I DON'T KNOW ANY LULLABIES.

TC: JuSt MaKe OnE uP. I'lL gIvE yOu A pImPiN' bEaT.

TC: ThE pImPiEsT oF bEaTs.

TC: HiTtInG uP aLl ThE bItChEs.

CG: I DON'T THINK LULLABIES HAVE BEATS THAT FUNKY FRESH.

CG: BUT AS YOUR LEADER, I CAN MAKE DUE.

CG: HUSH LITTLE TAVROS, STOP BEING INSANE,

CG: KARKAT'S GONNA MAKE YOU ALL NICE AGIAN,

CG: AND IF GAMZEE FEEDS YOU SOPOR ONCE MORE,

CG: KARKAT'S GONNA KICK HIM 'TILL HE'S FUCKING SORE.

CG: ...HE'S ASLEEP.

CG: ….

CG: ….

CG: STOP MAKING OUT WITH HIS UNCONSCIOUS BODY.

TC: :o)

CG: ….

CG: I DIDN'T SAY TO START MAKING OUT WITH ME.


End file.
